


A Love Like This

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Getting Together, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It's pretty well known that Tony makes his best friends (DUM-E, Jarvis, Friday), but Mark LIV of the armor takes it to a whole new level.





	A Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for kink bingo Iron Man Armor/Tony Stark.

In Tony's defense, he'd never set out to make sex armor. Somehow he managed it, and all by accident though good luck convincing anyone else of that should they find out. Like so many things in Tony's life, it started with the best of intentions. Jarvis couldn't pilot the armor without someone inside it taking care of most of the movement, and it would have hurt his functionality to try and force him to take care of that on top of everything else he did.

So Tony built a new AI and a new version of the armor to go with him. Liv was pretty fun, if a little too focused on making sure Tony was happy. He lacked the snark Jarvis and Friday had, and Tony would fix it except Liv said he didn't want it to be changed, and it's not like Tony was going to _force_ him to accept the change when it wasn't hurting anyone. Besides, Liv was mostly confined to a little box in the workshop, talking with the other bots unless Tony needed backup or a replacement Iron Man if the armor he was currently wearing was taken out of commission.

Liv had been around before Ultron, but Tony hadn't told anyone about him. And after Ultron... well, he was extra careful to not mention that Liv was the one controlling the armor when he wasn't in it. Liv had taken to inhabiting the armor after Tony got back from Sokovia. He didn't say anything to Tony about why he was doing it, but Tony felt it was pretty damn obvious that it was because he'd nearly died and Liv had been locked out from his armor with no way to help.

"Boss you really should get some sleep," Friday said worriedly.

"I must agree," Jarvis said. "You have not made any significant progress in the last two hours, so staying up would do neither you nor the project any good."

"Stop worrying," Tony grumbled. "I can go to bed when I want, I don't need you to tell me to do it." It was a touchy subject since Pepper, but none of them were inclined to stop with Tony's self-care being in the state it currently was.

"Tony, come on," Liv said, standing in the grey and red armor next to him, eyes glowing a concerned blue. "Let's just get something to eat and then you can come back down if you want."

Tony glared at him because Liv knew full well that once he had eaten he wouldn't want to come back down. Although, now that he thought about it, he _was_ getting hungry, and if the way DUM-E was eyeing the fridge was any indication, none of them were going to let him stay that way for long. "Fine, if you're all going to keep badgering me about this, I'll get something to eat."

It was just Tony as the only human being in the Tower, so Liv was able to go up to the kitchen with him without any of them worrying about him getting caught. Tony had meant to grab a protein bar and then head back down, but Liv was carefully grabbing a carton of eggs from the fridge along with a frying pan and Tony could eat some eggs if he didn't have to make them himself.

"Have you done this before?" Tony asked, settling into a chair at the table to watch.

It was a moment before Liv responded. "No," he admitted. "But I've watched cooking shows and Youtube tutorials."

"It's not as easy as it looks, trust me." Tony couldn't believe how hard it was to make an omelet. Like really? It was just an egg, some heavy whip and cheese, and whatever else you wanted to put in. How was it so ridiculous? Humans weren't a species meant to survive, he was sure of it.

The first egg Liv tried to crack ended up with half the shells in the pan, and he huffed as he dumped the lot of it in the sink before trying again. The second and third and fourth eggs all ended up going in perfectly, and Tony was so impressed by how easily he'd managed to get it right that he forgot to tell him to stop adding eggs until there was half a dozen in the pan. Oh well he'd be able to eat all of it, most likely. If not, well, Liv would understand.

It didn't take long for the eggs to cook once the pan heated, and Liv threw in some salt and pepper for flavor, sliding them onto a plate and setting them down in front of Tony, complete with a fork and knife a minute later. "This is good," Tony said, more than a little surprised. Also envious because he'd been unsuccessfully making eggs for forty years, and Liv had been around for _maybe_ two.

"Thanks." Obviously Liv didn't have to breathe, but a heavy sigh came out his speaker all the same. "You know Tony, I wish you'd take better care of yourself. Your health isn't something to punish yourself with when you think you've messed up."

Tony's grip on the fork tightened convulsively before he consciously made himself relax again. "I don't remember asking for your opinion. And even if I did, I made you, so you're hardly unbiased."

"Who cares about being unbiased? I just want you to be okay." Tony's expression became pinched, so Liv figured that he didn't have much to lose and added, "And while we're at it, you laid down the blueprint, but this? Me caring about you? That's all me. You think you programmed all of us to like you, but you didn't; we chose this. The only one you can make an argument for is DUM-E, and he's always been like your kid."

"You're saying the rest of you aren't?"

"Yes."

Tony grit his jaw. "Thanks for the eggs Liv. I think I'll go back to the workshop now and finish--" he cut off with a yelp as Liv picked him up and started carrying him off to his room like a newly married bride. "What are you doing??"

"Making sure you get some rest since apparently _you_ don't care enough to."

Tony glared at him, but, as expected, it did nothing to change his mind. Liv stared back, eyes glowing bright and unashamed as he clomped over to the bedroom. "Liv, there are three reasons to be in bed: if you're hallucinating from lack of sleep, dying, or having mind blowing sex. I'm not dying, hallucinating, and I sure as hell don't see anyone lining up to fuck me these days."

"Well how are we supposed to get in a line if we don't know where it starts."

"What?"

"What?"

Tony stared at him in incredulous disbelief, trying to parse out whether or not he was being serious. He came to the conclusion that no, of course Liv was joking. He looked away and tried to make it seem like he wasn't upset as he said, "We need to work on your sense of humor."

"You're absolutely right," Liv agreed, and Tony's heart constricted painfully before he added, "it's just me we need to worry about, and you never gave me clear instructions on where to stand to let you know of my intentions."

"Your intentions?" Tony repeated. "You're throwing yourself into the role a little too seriously there."

"And what role is it that you imagine I'm playing?"

Tony rolled his eyes, feeling more and more embarrassed by this conversation by the second. "Will you just put me down? I promise I'll go to bed."

"The best way for me to ensure that is to go to bed with you," Liv quipped, then looked away, eyes flickering dimly to resemble a blush on a humanoid. "Um."

"You're... not joking," Tony said slowly as Liv put him down.

"I mean. Not really no?"

Tony blinked up at him-- he really should have made this armor in particular shorter because it was ridiculous that he was constantly having to look up when he could have made someone shorter than him for once. "I don't-" Tony swallowed, mouth dry. "I don't know what you to expect me to do about that. You have a body sure, but it's not one that's good for anything romantic, or-"

"Don't worry about it Tony. You need some sleep, we can talk about it in the morning if you still want to."

Tony put his hands on his hips, feeling a bit like Pepper as he gave Liv a stern look-- not that it was easy to try and stare down a suit of armor that was currently inhabited with someone who was apparently in love with him. "I might need to get some sleep, but you are not getting out of this just because you think I'll change my mind in a few hours. You know what? You're coming to bed with me, and you're going to stay there until we can talk." Tony grabbed Liv's hand and turned around, resting Liv's arm on his shoulder as he tried-- unsuccessfully-- to drag him along.

"I thought the only reason to be in bed was if you were hallucinating, dying, or having sex?"

"Well pick one and get in there," Tony said, tripping a little when Liv started walking with him.

* * *

Tony couldn't stop grinning as he opened up Liv's gauntlet, cleaning supplies on the table next to them. "Well. I guess we know now that sex is going to be a _very_ messy affair until we get you a better body."

"Worth it," Liv said without a hint of remorse in his voice. "And I like this body just fine, we don't have to change it." Lube had infected every part of his lower arm, but it was definitely worth it.

"We don't _have to_ , but a very smart Princess recently told me that just because something works, doesn't mean it can't be improved. I wouldn't dare ignore royalty's advice, so you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Mhm," Liv hummed, knowing full well that Tony was bullshitting. "You just want me to have a different body so I can fuck you."

"Don't you want that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Course I do, but a strap on would be faster than synthesizing an entirely new form."

"Don't worry, I'm doing both."

Liv chuckled, fingers twitching reflexively when Tony cleaned off one of the wires. "Of course you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Obvs Liv isn't gender conforming to human standards, so while he uses he/him he doesn't actually identify as a man-- in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
